


Grounding

by AbsoluteCreed



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dissociation, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Please read the end notes!, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteCreed/pseuds/AbsoluteCreed
Summary: Hux wakes up to a phone call from Kylo, saying to come pick him up.What makes that request odd is that it's 4am. And its their day off. And nothing is open.Hux gets worried.(Modern AU Soft Kylux)





	Grounding

Hux woke up to his phone buzzing quietly on his bedside table. He glared at it for a moment, before he lazily reached out for it. It took a few tries, and he thought he’d miss the call, but he managed to snag it with a half asleep hand, and cleared his throat before answering it.

“…’lo?” he slurred out sleepily, using his free hand to rub at his eyes. He felt Millicent sleeping on his back, and felt her move again, feeling him awake. He moved up a little to lay more towards his shoulders, her tiny paws kneading into him. It was very tempting to lay back down and go back to sleep…but the voice on the other end of the line had all thoughts of sleep become instantly dashed from his mind.

“…Hux? Did I wake you?”

It was Kylo. …Which was strange, because Kylo had gone to bed with him. He looked over next to him and, sure enough, that side of the bed was empty. When had he left? Hux didn’t even hear him leave, much less than get out of bed. Which was strange, considering he was a light sleeper.

“…Where are you?” he asked, his voice more aware this time, “Kylo?”

“I…I couldn’t sleep.” said Kylo, his voice making Hux instantly imagine him looking down at the ground, scuffing at it with his foot, “But you were so tired from work…I-I didn’t want to bother you. So I let you sleep, and went for a walk to see if that would help.”

“I’m assuming it didn’t, since you called me…” said Hux softly, almost annoyed. Though guilt soon replaced his annoyance, as he heard Kylo gulp audibly.

“Hux…I need a ride home.”

Hux sighed, gently pushing Millicent off of his back with a soft ‘I’m sorry’ before sitting up, “What, did you get lost? You know the roads well enough, don’t you?”

“I do…” said Kylo, with a bit of a huff to his voice. Hux imagined him pouting with those lovely lips of his, “But it’s different this time. I’m…well…the thing is…”

He went quiet for a moment, and Hux pulled the phone away from his ear to make sure they didn’t get disconnected, “You there? Kylo? Can you hear me? Hello–”

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have woken you up.” said Kylo suddenly, “I’ll see you lat–”

“Wait!” Hux wasn’t sure what caused a bit of panic to rise up in his throat, but Kylo suddenly disconnecting now didn’t sit well with him. Something was wrong. He could tell in Kylo’s voice, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be cross, if I was. Please tell me what’s going on…”

Despite having been in a relationship for almost a year and a half, Hux still found it hard, at times, to show affection and showed that he cared for Kylo. He had his ways, and Kylo knew them, but sometimes it was still hard. Like right now, he was worried for Kylo. Though he knew Kylo hated being fretted over….

The silence on the other end of the line was deafening, and Hux had to check twice to make sure the call didn’t disconnect. After what seemed like hours, Kylo spoke up again, his voice soft, almost fearful.

“Hux…I’m…’tweaking’ out a bit….again.”

‘Tweaking’ was what Kylo called his disassociation episodes. He wasn’t in the best of mental health, but he was making leaps and bounds, since Hux had known him. He had his moments, but he since learned to recover from them. He also took medicine to help him along, and while Hux was a bit wary of medicines ‘messing’ with one’s mind, they seemed to work for Kylo. And if they worked, then he had nothing against them.

“What do you last remember?” asked Hux, already swinging his legs over the bed, slipping into his slippers and going over to his dresser to find some underwear and pants, and a shirt, “You’re not lost, are you?”

“N-No, I know where I am…” said Kylo, “But…I just don’t feel right. Didn’t feel right when I was walking. It was like my mind and body were being separated, and I was in blissful nothingness. When I snapped out of it, I was here. I’m not sure how long or how fast I walked, but I somehow managed to get here. …Hux I think I forgot to take my medicine at supper.”

Hux swore, and winced as he realized he said it audibly, as he heard Kylo’s whimper on the other line.

“You realize you can’t take your medicine again until morning, right?” asked Hux, juggling the phone, as he struggled to put on underwear with one hand, “You’re…all right, right? You didn’t get attacked or anything, did you?”

“No…” Hux heard Kylo shuffle slightly, as if patting himself down to make sure, “…Hux, my wallet’s gone.”

Underwear finally on, Hux spared a moment to go back over to Kylo’s side of the bed, looking at his bedside table, before opening the drawer. There lay Kylo’s wallet, black with beaten leather, “It’s here, Kylo. I’m looking right at it.”

He practically felt, as well as heard, Kylo’s sigh, “Oh, thank God. I’m…I’m sorry Hux, but I need picked up. I can’t get a taxi, and if I hitchhike in this state…”

“No. No hitchhiking.” said Hux sternly, but with enough care behind it to hopefully let Kylo know that he wasn’t upset with him, “I’m getting dressed now. Get to a well lit area, and stay there. …What do you have on you, jewelry wise?”

He heard Kylo hum in thought, as well as more shuffling as he felt himself over, “I don’t have my rings on, or my bracelets, but I do have a necklace.”

“Good. Use that to ground you.” said Hux, going back over to his dresser, “Keep messing with that, and keep yourself grounded. Let your mind focus on that, instead of wandering. Just what your therapist said, right?”

“Mm.”

“Alright. I’ll be there soon. Please stay safe.” said Hux softly, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Hux…” said Kylo, his voice strained as if about to cry.

“I’ll be there soon. Hold on.”

 

+++

 

Hux thanked whatever technological Gods were out there for current technology. Kylo was able to text Hux his location, and he used the map on his phone to drive right there. He brought with him a first aid kit (just in case), plenty of blankets (it was cold outside, not enough to snow or freeze, but enough to make one chilly for sure), and a bottle of water. Hux found that Kylo got more relaxed, whenever he drank water after an episode. Hopefully this would be the same.

He almost cried himself, seeing Kylo standing under a street light, hands up around his neck, fiddling with his necklace. It was a simple chain necklace, with a gem pendant on it. Hux had bought it for him at the local fair, and now Kylo hardly took it off.

He pulled up beside him, and Kylo opened the door, slipping inside. Hux barely had time to put the car into park and turn the hazard lights on, before Kylo’s arms were around him, hugging him tightly. Hux was aware of a few things, during this, as he wrapped his own arms around him.

One, Kylo was trembling.

Two, he was freezing.

Three, he had walked 5 miles away from home. At 4 in the morning. With nothing on him, other than his phone. And while this was a decent neighborhood, each place had its bad eggs. How Kylo didn’t get hurt was beyond Hux.

But he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Thank you for coming to get me, Hux…” whimpered Kylo into Hux’s shoulder, hugging him tighter. The tears were falling, and Hux could feel them wetting his shirt. He just held Kylo close (or as close as he could, while in the car), rubbing his back slowly.

“Anything for you, dear…” said Hux softly, pulling back a bit to kiss Kylo’s cold cheek, before hugging him again, “I’m just glad you’re safe. You’re safe now, you’re alright. We’ll go back home, and we’ll go back into bed. Millie misses your warmth.”

That got Kylo to chuckle, as he pulled back, wiping at his teary eyes, “What, and you didn’t?”

“Oh I did.” said Hux with a smile, reaching out to gently wipe away Kylo’s tears, “You’re the best thing to have on cold nights like this.”

They smiled at each other for a moment longer, before Hux regretablly pulled back, pulling the blankets out of the back seat and wrapping Kylo up in them, “There, keep yourself warm. I got you some water too. Figured you might need it after this long walk.”

After he was wrapped up, Hux handed him the already opened bottle of water, before getting the car into gear and pulling away. He hoped Kylo would sleep the rest of the night. And he was thankful that they both had tomorrow off. They could sleep in, and be lazy tomorrow. Kylo would like that.

Hux blinked, as he felt something cold in his hand, and glanced over. While Kylo held the water bottle with one hand, his other hand slipped into Hux’s, intertwining their fingers, and gently squeezing his hand, a thumb coming to stroke the back of Hux’s hand.

Hux smiled, as he focused back on the road, giving Kylo’s hand a squeeze in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is also on my Tumblr (absolutecreed)!
> 
> I've only had one experience with disassociation and it was pretty startling. Other than my own experience, I don't know much about it. I hope I wrote it correctly, but if I need to change anything at all, PLEASE (kindly) tell me!


End file.
